quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Krik-Et
Krik-Et is a fairly typical Thri-Kreen artificer who appeared in the Sick of this Shit Incorporated campaign. It's pronouns are her/his/their Physical Appearance Krik-Et's mandibles were injured while they were still in their egg, however, and therefore they will forever live with a slight lisp - although no one seems to notice. Personality Growing up on the run with their mother Iris, Krik-Et has learned to be resourceful and inventive. Perhaps best known for their clockwork praying mantis partner Tik-Tok, you would never find Krik-Et without a bit of clockwork or scrap metal in their extra idle set of hands, but don't mistake that for inattention. Although you might often find them in the ship's galley kitchen working on perfecting their pet project, Thrice Kreem, their gythka is never far from reach and is actually quite handy for quick dicing. What most of their friends know them for, however, is their loyalty. All Thri-Kreen will naturally form a clutch of their closest families and friends, thereby named clutchmates, whom they are sworn to protect to death. Although Iris was Krik-Et's lone clutchmate for much of their lifetime, the Shadow Queens soon joined her with that title. As they can attest, Krik-Et fiercely defends those they share this bond with and will follow them to end of the material plane. History Krik first appeared in Dardin laying low after the last heist her and her "Mom" Iris undertook lead to disaster. When the Dardin authorities arrived at "The Frothy Coast" to arrest Memetrides and Aedas, she was recognized and brought in for questioning about Iris' whereabouts. Though she didn't spill the beans, she was still under arrest, and chose to undergo rehabilitation with Sick of this Shit Incorporated. On her second mission out with the group, in Jewelspar, she once again crossed paths with Iris who had been tracking her down. The guild discovered Iris through their scrying faction, and authorities were once again sent out to take in the notorious witch. Resenting their current status, but seeing some potential in how the guild operated, her mom joined her and together they stuck around SotS Inc and performed a variety of quests. Krik was slightly involved with SotS Inciting Incident: Ser Opula's Death in Lunas, but ultimately was found faultless. Soon after, she started to receive pardons for some of her crimes very mysteriously. Krik didn't know this, but his mother Iris the Hag was working with a secret organization known as The Shadowgate to help Krik escape. Iris hoped Krik could one day head west and meet up with other Thri-Kreen clans, as Krik had been kept away from the Kreen her whole life. Eventually, Iris' plans were revealed, and Krik himself joined the secret organization, jumping in just in time to join The Hunt for Zugs. But when the hunt was over, Krik had gained enough pardons to finally be freed. Joining her new friend Duskella on the ship The Shadow Queen. Iris had hoped once they finished with business in Nymphsview, they could eventually take Krik to western Pteris and meet with other Kreen. Powers and Abilities Krik-Et is an engineer. They love to create clockwork creatures, and gizmos to assist them in their adventuring. Weapons Aside from their dangerous creations, Krik-Et prefers the gythka - a weapon built by Thri-Kreen, for Thri-Kreen. Allies Iris Category:Player Characters